


Break his levee

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 一个希望/虚构/意淫壮回拜仁并和莱万各种意义上打得火热的故事。拉郎，ooc，abo（配对是A/B），暴力/色情描写，可笑的剧情和时间线逻辑，异常矫情的角色和故事被几个转会窗吊胃口吊疯了的作品。谨慎阅读
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文时间线异常混乱，时间上是19年冬窗开始，但是人事变动和人物心态大概是18年的（因为我鸽了太久把几个赛季混在一起）  
> 配对是Alpha曼朱基奇xbeta莱万

从手术麻醉里醒来不是个好滋味。尤其是作为一个足球运动员，没有人会喜欢医院里素色的墙壁和难耐的消毒液冲鼻的气息。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基用没扎着针的那只手拿起他被体育主管连环夺命call得发烫的手机，弹出来的几十条未读消息映在他蓝色的眼里。  
  
冬歇期，德甲特有的漫长的假期。足够莱万从病累里恢复，也能给向来抠门的拜仁一个求购替补的机会。彼时莱万的手臂上还被阵痛药物扎得七七八八，在听到曼朱基奇也在他们寥寥无几的采购大名单时，肌肉的痉挛差点没把针头折断在里头。  
  
莱万很少见地在医院的床上躺了一天，逃避现实似的在心里不断地祈祷：买谁都好，别把曼朱基奇买回来。他甚至做了最坏的打算，即使拜仁对他不再信任，买个年轻人把他替掉，他的下场也不会比曼朱基奇回来更坏。而他忍不住手贱总要打开转会动向，下面一个个刺眼的评论都扎得他万分难耐——怀念曼朱基奇的，借机给自己开大会的，还有那个占据了整版，最多点赞回复的评论：  
  
**我们需要Alpha中锋！！！**  
  
这年头，也只有在足球上能明目张胆地搞性别歧视了。刷了一会儿动态莱万自觉没趣地放下手机，盯着缓冲瓶里下落的药滴发呆，多么希望这止痛针不是扎在手臂上而是心脏里。  
  
莱万多夫斯基是个beta，这不是个秘密。足球运动发展到现在，早就不就是那个只属于Alpha的竞技场了。beta的勤恳努力，omega的优美和创造性，没有哪个性别不能在球场上发光。  
  
可他偏偏踢的是中锋。这个传统的德国俱乐部，找alpha来当中锋是个不成文的规定，而他当年来投却间接导致了原本的alpha中锋曼朱基奇的离队——更何况，在那之前他们一起夺得了三冠王，当着莱万的面举起了欧冠奖杯。思来想去，连莱万自己都找不到什么他们会喜欢自己的理由。  
  
手机振动了一下，属于拜仁的whatsapp群久违地活跃起来，莱万想都不用想就知道，肯定是有新人加入了。  


  
曼朱基奇看着屏幕上显示的“已加入群聊”，如释重负般长出了一口气。  
  
世界杯后他在尤文的处境不算太好，半年高光半年受伤的一赛季和教练更替，俱乐部定下了他接下来替补的位置。如果说这个向来充满斗志的克罗地亚人最讨厌的事情第二是坐板凳，第一就是毫无理由地坐板凳。横竖都要竞争，还不如回德国——如果还有机会的话。他不是没有收到一些德甲俱乐部的邀请，但他一一回绝，等待一个时机。  
  
曼朱基奇的前东家拜仁，在中锋位置几乎是没有替补的，而莱万已经过了三十岁。  
  
他等到了。  
  
莱万操劳过度得了腹股沟疝气，拜仁需要一个即插即用的替补中锋，重点是还不能太贵。尤文急于出手自己，想必不会在转会上设置障碍。球迷里希望他回归的声响甚至盖过了单单为莱万找替补的呼声。他太明白自己的优势，除了数年前三冠王的回忆外，越是传统的俱乐部，越喜欢单纯强势的alpha中锋。  
  
他们不爽这个靠不住的beta很久了。  
  
完美的决策。拜仁签下了他作为莱万的替补轮换。尖下巴的男人嘴角忍不住地上扬，爽快地签下自己的大名，来时他发现球员走廊里他曾经照片的位置上挂着莱万故作严肃的表情——瞧瞧这个装模作样的beta，他心想，还不知道谁是谁的替补呢。合上签字的钢笔，再就业成功的克罗地亚人笑着在群里发送了一句“好久不见。”  


  
手机振动了老半天，莱万才打开确认拜仁到底是签了哪位大仙，果然就看到一只八哥犬头像在对话框里与队友们聊得火热。他暗自思忖我还没出院呢，没见谁给我发个早日康复。在一排齐刷刷的欢迎里，什么都没发的莱万显得尤其不合群。  
  
无视了手机里快速闪现的德语字符，莱万揉揉有些刺疼的眼角，把群消息丢进通知栏里任他自生自灭。  
  
莱万真正回归训练是冬歇期后。队友们拉着已经打成一片的曼朱基奇给他介绍自己的样子简直不知道谁是刚被买回来的。波兰人扯了一个明显的假笑，几句寒暄互相敷衍过去，回到更衣室，却被自己衣柜旁大得扎眼的曼朱基奇的名字弄得血压飙升到几乎要头晕，缝了针的地方隐隐作痛。  
  
他久违地感受到了威胁。莱万从没与这个Alpha中锋同队竞争过，唯一的接触是几年前对上尤文，被克罗地亚人好生修理一通让他至今心有余悸。Alpha球员在球场上起冲突时释放威压是默许的潜规则。曼朱基奇闻闻味儿就能知道莱万是个Beta，单方面放起威压来毫无轻重。而莱万好巧不巧又是beta中对信息素敏感的，差点被他头顶着头放出的信息素气场震得腿软。  
  
他唯一的庆幸的是拜仁赢下了那场比赛，否则从队友和球迷那里挣来的一点点信任又要被Alpha抢回去了。至于球迷们如何调侃他在曼朱基奇面前被压制得像个做了坏事的小孩，只要不去看，也就可以当作没有发生过。  
  
  
莱万换衣服的动作比平时快了不少。  
  
Beta和他们Alpha的交际圈不算多融洽，但今后是队友，就应该至少打个招呼。每次克罗地亚人刚远远地看见莱万，对方就像躲避什么怪物似地转身跑掉，扬起来准备拍对方肩膀的手只能尴尬地挠挠后脑勺。训练场上莱万的球飞到他这里来，他好声好气捡回去，莱万却早就拿了个新的颠去了，简直摸不着头脑。训练时候不小心铲倒了莱万，他立马伸手要拉他起来，结果莱万非但不领情，还冷着那张扑克脸对他说“别碰我。”  
  
“妈的，”曼朱基奇狠啃了一口禁区里的草，“是Beta都这么事儿还是他尤其矫情？”

  
莱万吃痛地倒在草地上，吸着气捂着被曼朱基奇踹到的地方缩成一团。  
  
他狠咽了口唾沫止住上涌的血气，心想这个Alpha终于不忍了，果然还是看我不顺眼。他可还记着比赛时候无意瞟向替补席，和板凳上盯着他的曼朱基奇对上眼，能被Alpha狠厉的眼神吓得一抖，差点传球给场边广告牌上快速移动的圣诞老人。  
队里的Alpha不少，也没有谁能给他如此深入骨髓的压力和颤栗。曼朱基奇的布满纹身的手臂出现在他眼前时，他的大脑迅速调用出几年前欧冠场上这条胳膊和带着黑手套的大手怎么狠狠地掐着他的脸和脖子，顶着他的脑袋用威压震慑他的回忆。在场上被压制的痛苦和难堪，球迷的奚落和嘲笑在这几年里被他小心翼翼地搁在脑海深处，此刻曼朱基奇这个人却像个逼着他直视Alpha和Beta差距的引子，把他遗忘的恐惧和刻在DNA里对Alpha的臣服勾了出来。他只得哽着嗓子撂下一句不咸不淡的“别碰我。”，慢慢爬起来一瘸一拐地去找队医。助教询问他训练强度是否太大，波兰人托着冰袋敷上发疼的位置，讪讪地说没问题。助教摇了摇头，说我还是头一回看你疼得掉眼泪。

这种小硬伤比起他早已习惯的真正的球场对抗完全是冰山一角，而胸口传来的是他闷痛不习惯的。他坐在尚未焐热的铁椅子上，队友们吵闹的笑声听起来格外遥远，德国的冬天真他妈的冷啊。

他很久没这样想念过家里的暖意了。上一次产生这种感觉，可能还是刚一个人来德国住旅馆的时候，那天下着雨，湿透的衣服和鞋子黏在身上的感觉他至今还能无比鲜明地回想起来。他想念把自己埋在家里暖色的沙发和地毯里的感觉，百叶窗里透出的阳光，还有那只上个月捡回来已经学会围着他的脚边转圈的可怜小狗——赛贝纳大街上被一只脏兮兮的小狗拦住是件新鲜事儿。莱万总是想起来那天差点儿没踩着它，刚出院时空气流通的舒适感和脚踝传来柔软的触感，被一只看起来有些眼熟的八哥犬的小爪子拽着裤脚的幸福感大概是他这段时间以来最珍视的宝物。

已经是队友的曼朱基奇并不会释放威压和敌意，但他依然不敢迈出那一步。在训练场上球踢飞到曼朱基奇那一边都不想开口让他帮个忙捡回来，只得默默转身去拿个新的。作为队友，球场上是时常需要互相呼喊彼此名字的，可莱万就是叫不出口。“曼朱基奇”这个名字像扎在他心头的一根尖刺，每一次光是想要开口都会搅弄着把他扎疼，从余光里扫到曼朱基奇和队友们有说有笑走过去的身影都会心头一颤，恨不得找个角落把自己埋起来。

“我什么也没有做，只是······只是看着他和他们在一起就觉得喘不上气······”

······就像他天生属于那里一样。

“嗷呜？”

我在和狗说什么啊。他自嘲着摇了摇头。

  
“还好有你陪着我······幸好捡到你了。”莱万把头埋进小狗被他洗的干干净净的细绒毛小肚子里，温热的触感和小声的犬吠声让他不那么难过了。

  
“谢天谢地，罗伯特终于停止发送他拍的抖音小视频了！”

“······他还玩那个？”

“啊马里奥你没关注他不知道，莱维前段时间可迷这个了，每次拍完还发群里让我们点赞。”

克罗地亚人停下了打字的手，眉毛凑起来看着手机屏幕，眼睛皱在一起，怎么想象也没法把那个臭屁脸的Beta和抖音联系在一起。

  
莱万抱着没有家的小狗喂营养膏，群里的消息刷得飞快，他并来不及知道自己的形象在克罗地亚人那里已经变成了社会摇大叔。小狗呜呜地叫起来，围在莱万手边亲昵地舔他，  
“嗯······也该给你起个名字了。你还是个小女孩子呢，”蓝眼睛的中年男人看着在地上打滚的巴哥犬，地暖和厚实被窝的柔软把一人一狗环绕在橘色的灯光里。  
“那就叫你——”

* * *

  
【BreakingNews！莱万与曼朱基奇再次冲突 ！拜仁更衣室硝烟再起！】

更衣室又乐了，几个队友拿着手机朝他俩的方向招呼，原来是图片报洋洋洒洒撰文几千字，从狼堡到尤文事无巨细地描写了莱万和曼朱基奇之间的爱恨纠葛，顺便试图拱火把他们在球队里不和打架写得像真的一样。曼朱基奇看了文章笑得合不拢嘴，和队友一块儿奇文共赏，说什么打架，老子连莱万的手都没碰过。莱万皱皱眉，想着要不要让经纪人堵一堵媒体的嘴，但根据以往经验来看，只会起反效果让他们更猖狂，只得挥了挥手，说没事儿别看这些有的没的。

莱万怎么也想不到的是，放任媒体胡乱炒作的后果，会给自己来个新闻发布会上下不来台的下场。

“莱万多夫斯基先生，经过半个赛季的比赛和相处，请问您和马里奥曼朱基奇相处怎么样？”

“我们的关系非常正常，他也给了我很多帮助，在球场上······”  


社交辞令嘛，采访这么多年也该背熟了，莱万答得心不在焉，满心只想着快速结束采访。

“之前的传闻你们在训练时有一些不愉快的冲突······”

“没有那种事，”波兰人的语气平静，“我们的训练非常职业，所有人只会把情绪留在球场上。”

除了我。他暗自苦笑了一下，或许是表情一瞬间的不自然被记者抓到了破绽，他听见接下来的问题时，脸上的表情近乎凝固。

“下一场比赛还会是你首发吗？有很多球迷希望早点看到曼朱基奇首秀。”

“莱万多夫斯基先生，你对beta不适合踢中锋的观点如何看待？现今所有在拜仁取得成功的中锋都是Alpha，你······”

波兰人张了张嘴，镜头里明显地看出他面无血色地抿嘴唇的样子是多么可笑，他发现自己无论怎么逃避，该到来的问题永远都是逃不过的。他只记得自己落荒而逃一样搪塞些有的没的，然后把接下来的比赛踢得乱七八糟。

······只要和他沾上关系，总没好事儿。

在赛后的更衣室里彼此嘲讽显然不是一个好选择。 莱万终于忍耐到了极限,他要是再在更衣室多待一秒,就能把已经几近燃点的空气再推近一点点,变成燎原的大火,席卷整个球场。他还记得那时候自己因为操劳过度累出腹股沟疾病被推去手术，麻醉醒来时体育主管兴奋地给他发短信，说你的轮换有救了，曼朱基齐愿意回来。莱万光是看着这几个字母就眼晕，几周后伤愈回归训练时已经和队友打成一片的曼朱基齐微笑着看他的表情在他看来与挑衅无异。

他忘记了是自己还是那个克罗地亚人先动的手。

* * *

  
彼此的敌视和不信任，或是难以自制的恨意，和眼下讨厌的beta男人眼睛死死黏着自己的场景都异常不合衬。纤薄干燥的嘴唇边上一道不易察觉的疤痕随着那个不断发出烦人声音的豁口开合上下起伏，猩红的液体淌过克罗地亚人眉骨间，滑过拱驼的鼻梁啪嗒点在身下人湛蓝而炽热的惹人讨厌的眼睛旁，留下一道暗色的血痂。昏暗的路灯灯光从未闭合的百叶窗缝隙里钻出来，横跨了曼朱基齐骨瘦修长的手臂和莱万多夫斯基憋红的脖颈，被束缚的血管搏动的温热触感鲜明。

“莱万多夫斯基，我他妈永远也不会原谅你。”他听见自己从喉咙里发出的低吼，曼朱基齐的头低下去顶着对方的额头，像野兽骑跨侵入领地的不速之客般释放Alpha特有的威压。他们的距离如此近，彼此失焦在对方的眼睛里，以至于他错过了视角盲区里莱万勾起的嘴角和笑眼。只有他听得懂波兰语，才能弄清楚那时候莱万在他耳边意义不明带着笑意的几声低呵意思是“我很荣幸，你这狗娘养的Alpha。”

* * *

"这些Beta到底他妈的一天到晚在想什么？"男人将澄黄的啤酒倒进嘴里，喉头滚动咽下半块即将融化的冰，长出一口酒气，冰块擦着食道掉进他被气得够呛的胃里。

"马里奥······"佩里西奇支开穿着皮裤正准备给他续上一杯的巴伐利亚当地酒保，好让他倒霉的同胞曼朱基齐别再灌倒自己，"差不多可以了，你也别太在意莱维······"

曼朱基齐把酒杯砸在暗棕的木桌上，冰块儿碰撞杯壁的清脆声响没有抚平他的燥热，喧嚣的酒吧角落里两位拜仁球员的小小摩擦并没有引起太大瞩目。  
“莱维？他倒是和你处得真不错。”尖脑袋的男人顿了顿，不自觉苦笑了一下，注视着冰镇啤酒里不断产生向上汇集消失的细小气泡，然后把那些纠缠的泡沫和未发生的粘连不清连同气泡酒一起遏止在自己胃里。

“我就没和他正常聊过天。”曼朱基齐的额头处鼓起的可笑的大包提醒他昨晚荒谬的一夜，“妈的，在床上骂的比和他说话都多！”

这次轮到佩里西奇差点没拿住酒杯。

“你不是说讨厌他吗？”

“是这样。“

”Alpha和Beta的契合度不那么好哦？“

佩里西奇说的太委婉，他们都懂Beta几乎不可能承受Alpha的威压和欲望。

“······他主动的，”曼朱基齐缓缓地吐出几个字，眼神闪烁。昨晚他们是如何在结束比赛后无人的训练馆里争执起来，起初沉默的波兰人突然照着自己面颊来的一拳彻底点燃了两人的怒气。那张不饶人的嘴怎么极尽挑衅之所能激怒自己，差点要掐死这个嘴贱又找死的Beta时他笑着抬起腿用膝盖摩擦曼朱基齐鼓起的裆部，被掐住的喉咙里咬牙切齿地奚落他“这还能硬，狗都没你变态。”

——然后那张不怕死的嘴在自己盛怒之下只能发出扭了调带着哭腔的呻吟。

“嗯，算他主动的。”

曼朱基奇顶着头上的大包和隐私部位使用过度带来的摩擦感和同胞在酒馆有一搭没一搭地聊天。他的确很少做得那么疯狂，一早起来顶端接触到内裤的摩擦都让他差点又勃起。躺在一边四仰八叉一身惨状的莱万也没比他更好，看来他俩谁也没半夜醒来照顾一下彼此，当然就算醒了估计也只会抢炮友的被子。

“所以他今天缺训是因为你？”佩里西奇抬了抬眉毛。

”······这Beta到底怎么回事。”  
他的心里痒呼呼的，似乎是迷恋上了这种把讨厌的人玩弄到哭泣的感觉。比赛场上赢了他还过瘾，比训练里多进他几个球还快乐，这让他第一次觉得beta上起来也别有滋味。昨晚那个臭屁脸一副高高在上样子的波兰人被按出几滴前列腺液，哭着求他把手指抽出去的声音让曼朱基奇爽得头皮发麻。

* * *

  


醒来喉咙干涩发疼的感觉比几个月前莱万从手术麻醉的昏迷醒来时还要严重。

莱万讨厌这种感觉，这说明他无意识地睡了太久没有补充水分。他厌恶一切失控的东西，比如失败的比赛，阴晴不定的球迷，fifa里永远抽不到的限定卡和Alpha马里奥·曼朱基齐。  
没趣地翻了个身，因为活动而生疼的下体无法忽视的坠痛感让他不得不正视昨晚他和相看两厌的Alpha上了床的事实，还是自己撩的火。

“妈的······他还真敢朝beta下手······操!"一坐起来，后穴里坠流的白浊再一次提醒他昨夜与Alpha的火热接触。他刚想反抗，就被Alpha一只手按住，手指在Beta的下体四处乱捅，他被羞辱得叫出声来，被刮擦到前列腺的时候声音陡然尖锐了，被alpha捕捉到这一变化，就按着那块软肉死命欺辱他。那家伙居然真敢在beta体内成结，做得又狠又快，自己被撞了几次前列腺就不争气地塌下腰来任人宰割，曼朱基齐一看就是老手。波兰人差点一口气没喘匀交代在他床上——或者说地板上。想到这还是和男人的初体验，莱万更觉得亏大了。  
他的内部像泉湖一样柔软,那样脆弱的内里被打开时,克罗地亚人的东西像烙铁一样死死钉在他身体里，他不止一次在心里骂娘,这操蛋驴玩意儿到底是不是人长的。  
克罗地亚人顶住beta体内那道未发育的细缝的来回搓捏，戳弄得发软发痛的内壁化成一汪粘腻的液体,内部柔弱的皱起被一次次辗过展开的酸麻感惊得他说不出话，徒劳地挥舞几近无力的大腿试图阻止却失控夹得更深更紧。突然缩紧的内壁按压Alpha敏感的顶端，这让他听见了曼朱基奇不常见的低吼，随后臀部挨了重重的一记打，肉体碰撞的声音羞得他耳尖发烫。

  
"好婊子，这么快都学会吃东西了？"

"闭嘴···唔！"

"还说我像狗呢，你在床上放荡的这个样子要是我传上什么网站，评论肯定都是称赞你像个发情的浪狗······哦，不对，"

他说话的时候特意把头靠紧身下眼角发红的Beta。

"应该是骚猫咪才对*"

"你他妈闭嘴！······操，别捅那儿······"莱万很明显被弄丢了一回，曼朱基奇也没放过他高潮的筋挛，在起伏的甬道里更快速挺动看嘴硬的波兰人彻底失守胡言乱语的样子，不知道怎么让他异常舒畅，他积攒数年不为人知的报复心和施虐心理被悄悄挠了一下子——或许自己确实如莱万所说是个变态，当然被变态上还能去不止一回的Beta波兰人就是变态中的变态了。

  
最后事情以莱万一脚踹向曼朱基奇的屁股想爬走，却被拽着脚踝拖回来成结，埋入体内的可怕触感让波兰人差点过呼吸晕倒作为结局。

"这Alpha到底怎么回事······"莱万遏制住了想往推特小号里骂几句曼朱基奇的欲望，他可不想日后自己回看的时候被克罗地亚人占据日记的大块版面。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小的过渡章。  
> 本章有不健康关系描写，谨慎阅读

“莱万啊，我们今年这个财政比较紧张啊，”

每次接主管的电话都没好事，波兰人在电话的这边差点把灰蓝的眼珠子翻到天上去——俱乐部的事情和他没什么关系，他关心的只有自己的工资和奖金罢了。

“所以今年拍活跃球迷小视频的任务就交给你和马里奥了啊。”

“好······等等，谁？”

“曼朱基奇那边我已经说好了，今天训练结束你们记得来理疗室，给你们说说拍视频的事。”

这个电话结束得尤其利落，不给他拒绝的机会。

妈的，不就是拍点小视频吗。莱万在进入摄影棚前这么催眠自己。

“妈的，你还能念得更僵硬一点吗。”曼朱基奇在旁边听莱万今天异常磕磕巴巴不顺畅的德语，开始怀疑他是不是德语考试作了弊。他今天真是受够了这个Beta，一进摄影棚就坐在离自己最远的角落，台词念得磕磕巴巴，互动？你见过离着社交距离玩桌上足球的吗？简直把按头营业几个字写在脸上——谁给我说他是个职业球员的。

那场意外的性行为并没有给这对相看两厌的冤家磨合多少东西。

克罗地亚人不耐烦地在镜头拍不到的地方咂嘴，心里还挂记着失踪的leni。想到这里他更烦躁了不少，leni走丢是在他签约回拜仁那天，他难得心情好，开车载着leni出来闲逛，可leni一出车门就溜得没了影儿。到现在快一个月了也没找个狗影。

“唉······”

“啧。”

他们同时想起了家里的小狗来宽慰自己。

但曼朱基奇不得不承认，莱万皱着眉头一脸嫌弃地把自己宝贝含进嘴里的样子，实在太提气儿了。

“你学得也太快了，以前真没和男人做过？”

莱万的黑发从他修长的手指里渗出来，上下起伏着用舌头伺候自己的小兄弟，顶端和周围的敏感带被细腻的口腔和舌头照顾得妥妥贴贴，曼朱基奇舒服得扬起头，大腿肌肉一阵轻颤，欲望在波兰人的嘴里释放，精瘦的腹肌都沾染了情欲的潮红。他拍了拍还在咳嗽的波兰人柔软的脸，示意他可以停嘴了。这种地方的默契意外的很好培养，莱万点点头站起来，眼角还留着泛红的泪潮，身下的的9号球裤支起一个不可忽视的小帐篷，顶端甚至有些许湿润。

“够了吧，我想回去了······”beta移开眼神，一副要收拾衣服走人的样子。

“你都这样了怎么回去？”

“······和你没关系吧。”

“你到底能不能好好说话？看着我行吗？”曼朱基奇把手放在背过身去的beta肩上，

“你对我有什么不满？”

莱万不止一次警告自己，这样不健康的关系不能再继续下去。就在刚才，比赛完被曼朱基奇叫住的时候，自己身体毫无必要的期待和仅仅给别人口交就硬到湿润的下体，甚至那个被曼朱基奇蛮横地开拓过的地方不受控制地缩紧，都让莱万对这个陌生的自己感到恐惧。他想在被曼朱基奇发现自己的异常前离开，身体却毫不争气地在曼朱基奇从背后按着自己屁股用带着薄茧的手指磨蹭前端的时候酥软下来，被球衣包裹的身体渗出一层薄汗，克罗地亚人温热的手掌从脖颈一路摸到尾椎骨下方，感受一番泛红弹性吸手的圆屁股美妙的触感，然后消失在缝隙里颤动着的洞口里。

“唔.....唔啊...”莱万的呻吟里逐渐带出哭腔，泪水从湖蓝的眼里掉出来砸在地板上。与平日里全然不同的莱万，褪去外壳示弱的他，这副臣服的模样对曼朱基奇而言是无比美味的褒奖。

本不应被如此使用的Beta的屁股被Alpha几巴掌甩过去就老实地含住了曼朱基奇的东西，太过粗暴的进入仿佛在面对莱万宣誓主权，曼朱基奇低下头，按着被已经潮红得像熟透了的beta，轻声告诉他，你今天就是要被你的替补中出了。

“······你别说这种话，啊······”莱万被撞了一下要命的地方，无助地抓住Alpha掐着他的腰的大手，抬起头，湿润的眼神与身上正为自己欲望耕耘的男人交汇，热烈得要融化。曼朱基奇不知怎么的胸口一紧，深吸一口气把莱万从冰凉的地板上捞起来，第一次在做爱的时候把这个虽然平时嘴贱，但温驯起来也大概可以肉麻地说一句可爱的男人揽进自己怀里。

如果这样能让他满足的话，也不算什么。莱万在细密的情潮里闭上眼。眼前的男人被欲望裹挟的样子，像极了正在捕猎的猫科动物，莱万总是不自觉地把曼朱基奇和女巫饲养的瘦长黑猫联系在一起。他的小腹被顶撞得酸麻，莫名的痒意从脊梁里散布全身，最后在Alpha不讲理的内射里揉合成一股浓烈的色彩，呻吟里都透着熟润。

“你每次都挑不上场的时候找我，是怕我体力太充沛你压不住吗？”

“···就不能给你好脸色是吧莱万？”

“哈哈···嗯·····”莱万难得地笑出声来，还带着生理性泪水的脸堆起笑纹有些滑稽，曼朱基奇拍了拍他的屁股，低下头在beta什么也没有的脖子上留下咬痕，缠绵得不像两个刚刚还在吵架的冤家。

不能标记他真是太可惜了，曼朱基奇竟然生出一丝遗憾，然后被自己吓了一跳。

稀有的在这个年纪还没有固定伴侣的alpha曼朱基奇比自己想象的还要难以捉摸。莱万只能在每次比赛和训练中途窥见一点他的情绪和不会对自己展现的笑脸。他们逐渐默许了对方入侵自己的领地，更衣室的小隔间也终于不那么泾渭分明，曼朱基奇甚至把润滑剂大剌剌地丢在莱万的柜子里，一无所知打开柜子被队友斜眼看的莱万气得甩了曼朱基奇一天脸色，然后晚上曼朱基奇就把那罐未开封的润滑剂在他身上用了个干净。

对于习惯了去Alpha家里，甚至对他家浴室的布局都太过熟悉这件事，莱万已经不知道该怎么停止在心里唾弃自己了——他再明白不过他们之间毫无可能，Alpha连对Omega都未必会始终如一，更何况自己连让他标记的资格都没有。

他和自己上床明明只是报复，可被报复的人先斯德哥尔摩算什么？Beta用曼朱基奇家的花洒放出的冷水冲在自己脸上，仍然止不住自己烧红的脸和红到透明的耳尖。

球迷们爱着的曼朱基奇，会在晚上对你发泄性欲这件事让你感到愉快——你从他的欲求里获得了快感。

承认吧，这是很简单的事情不是吗？

beta猛地一哆嗦，抬起头环顾四周，只有冒着冷水的花洒在孜孜不倦的工作着，除了自己谁也不在。

“莱万你搁浴室里煮波兰饺子呢？”

莱万草草擦了擦身子，说声来了。

“你···对我是怎么想的？”

话刚一出口，莱万就恨不得给自己一嘴巴。和Alpha床上得多了，自己已经变得越来越陌生，以前的自己哪里是会这么在意在床搭子眼里的定位的人。

可说出来了总会不死心地生出期待，莱万抬起头和正打算脱自己裤子的曼朱基奇对上眼。

刚和他对视就心里凉了半截。

“我怎么想？这很重要吗。”

“······也是。”

* * *

曼朱基奇最近非常烦躁——或者说燥热。

进入赛事密集阶段，自己终于得到了出场机会，久违的安联球场的欢呼和掌声，球迷的热情和支持，按理说本该是自己春风得意的时候。

让他不能好好享受这份美好的，是那位曾经抢了自己的位置，现在又意外成了自己床伴的竞争对手。他们的感情是心照不宣的空中楼阁，曼朱基奇知道beta男性和Alpha在一起的可能性微乎其微，自己又不是没看见过他对女球迷多关照，莱万也从没和哪位Alpha或Omega传出绯闻。

他原本就是个和A/O毫无关系的普通Beta直男罢了。

曼朱基奇在自己对着他失控地咬下脖颈时心里一阵后怕，他要是个Omega，自己这不就是非法标记了吗？Omega被自己从不戴套折腾这么久，恐怕早就大着肚子休产假了。

他还记得那晚自己为了逞一时威风，把挑衅自己的Beta按着弄了一整夜，然后就一发不可收拾，今天也不止一次想要对着他那块不会被标记的后颈肉下嘴——beta凭什么就能这么云淡风轻，从不害怕被信息素和结桎梏，他一边愤愤地钻牛角尖，那块刚消散淤青的后颈再一次印上鲜艳的红痕。

然后就听见莱万问他对自己怎么想的。

“我怎么想？这很重要吗。”

曼朱基奇怎么可能不知道这句话会让莱万露出失落的表情。

可他却对莱万这副要哭出来的表情很是受用。

“······也是。”不会被标记的Beta扭过头，没有发现Alpha翘起的嘴角。

——堂堂拜仁正印中锋，也会因为我难过啊。

曼朱基奇兴奋得手指微微发抖，仿佛抓住了这个看似无牵无挂的Beta的破绽一样。

他想抢回的东西，从没放手过。

* * *

曼朱基奇终于发现不对劲是在莱万的包上。好吧，他承认时不时盯着队友看是个变态行为，不过他们更变态的事情也做过了，也就肆无忌惮了不少。一撮纤细不易察觉的浅茶色毛发吸引了他的注意，和自己梳了十年的leni的毛怎么就那么像。

为了小leni，这个克罗地亚人什么都愿意做——他不止一次夸下海口，就算是马上要比赛，他也要把狗找回来再去，尾随队友算个什么。

莱万停好车打开家门的时候，奔出来迎接他的那只巴哥犬，不是他的leni还能是谁？

曼朱基奇气不打一处来，不顾贸然轰出来会暴露自己跟踪的变态行径，对着刚放下快递盒要抱起小狗说我回来了的莱万大吼了一声“Leni！”

“啊······”

莱万的背影明显地抖动了一下，回头惊诧里带着惶恐的表情异常熟悉。可能是狗的名字和他太像，莱万一瞬间甚至以为曼朱基奇是在喊自己——还是那种明天找你要命的语气。

“曼，曼朱······”

莱万知道为什么这只小狗的样子那么熟悉了，这分明是聊天群里曼朱基奇的头像里那只八哥犬，却被自己抹掉什么不堪记忆一样选择性无视。怀里的leni挣脱出来，在他惊讶的目光里摇着小短尾冲到了曼朱基奇的臂弯里，汪汪叫着咬他的衣角，亲昵得不行。

“······”

“不愧是拜仁的大中锋啊，”

克罗地亚人开口，“怎么，你的工资有少到买不起一只宠物狗吗？”

“汪呜？”leni褐色的大眼珠疑惑地盯着曼朱基奇。

“不，不是这样的，”

莱万还试探着想要开口，曼朱基奇凑的近了些，盛怒之下Alpha的威压毫无保留地压在莱万身上，Beta不得不后退几步用手扶着门框不让自己倒下，很快退到了极限。

“拿了我的9号还要偷狗的小偷。”

蓝色的瞳孔在听到这句话的时候极具地收缩了一下，喉咙像被捏住一样酸麻，尽管曼朱基奇并没有碰到他一寸皮肤，几年前赛场上那种可怕的窒息感再一次覆盖了他。

莱万终于从压制中醒来的时候，天色已经暗下来，曼朱基奇早就带着他的宠物狗回到他们该有的那个家里去了。波兰人动了动麻木的脚，踢到他刚才放下的快递盒子。莱万取出里面的东西，像是被什么击中了一样的，他靠着门缓缓坐了下来，纸壳子掉在地板上的声音清脆，幸好这里是自己家里，什么也没有，没人看见他丢脸地流泪的样子，也不会有人来安慰他。

那是个刻着Klara的金色小名牌。


	3. Chapter 3

和他预想的不同，在那天的“偷狗事件”后，他本以为自己和曼朱基奇的奇怪关系将就此打住，破碎得像被自己打包丢出去的狗粮和狗玩具，回到俱乐部的克罗地亚人就像没发生过什么似的，坐在自己旁边时候也异常自然，反倒是显得心事重重的自己不自在。他不知道怎么再开这口和曼朱基奇解释，也不知道这个讨厌自己的alpha到底还要不要自己的道歉，他们的关系或许从一开始就无关紧要，即使两人在床上坦率交流过什么也无济于事。

而更可怕的是，某个早晨他在裆下丢脸得湿成一片的黏腻感中醒来，发现那些让人害羞的粘液不全来自自己的前端。莱万回想起那些晚上曼朱基奇一次次地在他体内冲刺，有意无意地用龟头敲打那片Beta本应未发育的细缝时，自己分明感受到阵阵痒意在，内部的某个糖块被摩擦到几近融化一般颤栗的快感。  
光是回想就足以让他羞得满脸通红，深呼吸带来的下体缩紧甚至带了一点暧昧的水声。  
连后颈那块不知道被蹂躏了多少次的软肉也随着穴肉的颤抖阵阵升温。

不会吧。  
莱万搓内裤搓到手麻，自己是beta中少有的对信息素敏感的那部分，难道和曼朱基奇在一起久了，还有他总是恶趣味留在体内的那些东西，让自己的身体变得……像个omega了吗。

他不敢多想，赛季正是要紧的时候，自己再出状况，俱乐部那边更不好交代了。

  
冬天还没过去，莱万开始觉得更衣室的暖气也开得不够了。和Alpha呆在一个空间的时候，脊骨发凉的惶恐时不时传来的胸闷和刺痛感差点让他去做心脏ct。难得的休息日的早晨，抬起手机看到一条来自曼朱基奇的未读消息带来的冲击差点没让他心跳停止。莱万顶着睡得乱七八糟的头发坐起来，几口深呼吸后划开了消息。  
那是一张leni趴在沙发底下的照片。  
波兰人的心情在“靠这也太可爱了”和“曼朱基奇发这个来秀我是什么奇怪的报复吗？”中来回横跳，随后往下流览曼朱基奇发给他的文字，

—你给她喂的什么。  
—她都不吃我做的米饭布丁了😢。

—回一下。

莱万难得的在面对曼朱基奇相关的事情时候露出一个嘴角上扬的弧度，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

* * *

“你他妈倒是回一下啊。”抓不住狗的克罗地亚人急得抓耳挠腮，把狗带回家的几天里明显地发现leni的食欲不振，怎么逗她也不像以前那么热情地用湿润的小鼻头蹭蹭自己的手背了。

leni失踪这段时间皮毛顺滑，抱着她还发现比以前重了，虽然很气愤莱万一声不吭偷养了他的狗，但不得不承认leni也没被亏待，而且还被惯坏看不上大米布丁了。

莱万努力回想自己上个月买的狗粮牌子，好不容易在支付记录里找到发给他，曼朱基奇一看，这不就是自己喂过的，就那么几家超市，大家买的也大差不离。  


—要不你过来？

莱万正在打字的手一抖，眼神暗了下来，之前在他家发生过的事情像个不能打开的易碎情绪匣子，一碰就会溢出那些不堪的夜晚。

—明天你带来俱乐部吧。

草草回复一句，莱万把手机丢在一旁，全然没想到拖延症的自己给明天挖了多大一个坑。

  
“哇，这就是马里奥家的leni吧！”  
“太可爱了！”  
“她舔我的手指！别咬哦哦哦！”  
曼朱基奇抱着leni，放在大腿上教她给队友打招呼，莱万一进门就想给昨天的自己一巴掌，尤其是克罗地亚人看见他就抱着狗站起来朝他跑的样子——天哪，可以只让leni过来吗。莱万强行调整呼吸让自己不要再次被这个Alpha无意识散发的气场压倒，面无表情地接过小八哥，熟悉的温度和触感让他差点热泪盈眶了。

和leni一样大眼睛的克罗地亚人递给他一罐开了封的狗零食，曼朱基奇比他高，俯视角看他低着头给leni喂东西的样子，颤动的睫毛阴影下，脸上的绒毛在橘色的灯光下反射出金色的微光，一种曼朱基奇从没见过的柔和表情不经意间让他起了一些旖旎的幻想。

莱万怎么这么像个给孩子喂奶的Omega。

曼朱基奇啧了一声，强行打断自己的思考，乱想些什么呢，他就是个beta。

* * *

伊万·佩里西奇终于受够了。

“你和莱维的这些事情能不能当面和他说。”

两个异乡人这次没有约在巴伐利亚的酒馆，而是去了一家当地有名的克罗地亚风情餐厅，畅饮了小半瓶伏特加，两人才打开了话匣子。

“妈的，还是这个带劲儿，德国人那些小麦汽水儿太没意思了。”

佩里西奇拢了拢他面前酱色光泽的烤猪肋排，冒着热气的海鲜饭被他送到嘴里。

相较之下，曼朱基奇则没那么有食欲，戳着碗里淋了酱汁的土豆条，半瓶酒下肚，还不知道怎么开口。

“说实话，我真不知道你怎么能和莱维搞成这样，”伊万吃完了一根肋排，着手去掰下一根。  
“他脾气有时候是暴了点儿，但基本上还算个常识人。”

“他……是不是就对我这样？”

“我看你挺享受的。”

马里奥皱起眉，不知道怎么回答。

“我看起来很享受吗？”

完全就是一副乐在其中的样子好吗，佩里西奇在心里吐槽，恋爱中的男人总是一头雾水，自己可怜的同胞已经害上相思病，连现在在和朋友抱怨男朋友的自觉都没有。

“他很久没来我家了……”

佩里西奇听得青筋要爆了。

“你把这些话和他说，什么狗啊首发的什么事儿都能解决。”吃完最后一口海鲜饭，佩里西奇站起来看了看表，

“我儿子训练要结束了，今天得去接他，不然家里那位要发飙。”

他笑了一下，临走前对曼朱基奇说，

“你也早点定下来吧。”

* * *

莱万盯着眼前白得晃眼的冷光灯，眼神无助得发直。

如果那时候自己不抱着侥幸的念头，以为像忍个小伤一样能把这股无端的燥热熬过赛季结束，哪里会落个现在的下场。他在被队友发现不对劲之前逃一样地躲进了更衣室的洗手间里，坐在马桶上把自己抱紧缓解情潮的汹涌。下身湿透的速度比他想得还要快，他掐住自己大腿的手指都颤抖着逐渐被濡湿，每剧烈呼吸一下都带出那个已经黏糊糊得不能看的屁股一阵黏腻的水声。

操，操，怎么可能。莱万绵软无力的一拳砸在卫生间的隔板上。他唯一庆幸的是自己不是真正的omega，并没有散发出那样香甜勾人的味道，不然这可是重大更衣室丑闻了，不只是他，恐怕连俱乐部也会落个监管不力的坏名。

莱万忍得牙都要咬碎了，腰早就软得站不起来，他只能徒劳地盯着头顶发光的灯，像被黑夜吞噬的扑火之蛾。

为什么今天曼朱基奇休息……  
差点被热晕的波兰人闪过这个念头，脑子一团浆糊的他并没有意识到这意味着什么。

门外传来一阵脚步声，莱万紧张地捂住嘴，生怕被发现。

可如果是他就好了……

他已经毫无抵抗地任凭自己没志气地想着把自己变成这副模样的罪魁祸首，连门外的叫喊和焦急的拍打声都充耳不闻。  
门被强行破开的时候，他连眼前那个克罗地亚男人的脸都看不清楚，双眼无法聚焦，眼角早就透着湿润的靡红。

“马里奥……”

他下意识地叫出口，全身的力气都弥散在空气里，重重地摔在男人的怀里。

* * *

  
佩里西奇毫无准备地被莱万的重量扑倒在地。眼前这个满面潮红眼含热泪的人，要不是他认识了莱万8年，恐怕说给谁都不信这是他。

“莱维……！”

他一时间无法反应过来，但还是默契地没有提起他不堪入目的下半身是怎么一回事，揽起莱万的腰往外拖，莱万被折腾了几下回复了一点清醒，颤颤巍巍地扶着佩里西奇站了起来，黏腻的水声让他耳尖红得能滴血。  
“送你回家吗？还是你有药？”

“没有……”莱万连开口都迷糊，“不，不能回家……”

家里一个人也没有。

“好，好，你扶稳，对拉着我。”

佩里西奇度过了异常难熬的二十分钟。  
他好不容易把软成一滩的莱万搬上车后座，自己一脚踩下油门往曼朱基奇家里赶。妈的，这两个傻逼，玩这么大，这人情欠大了你们知道吗。莱万蜷缩在后座，身体的热潮毫无怜悯地折磨着他，再怎么小心也无法避免蹭在内饰上。身后好友从未见过的一面带给他的冲击和过去数年的交往里那个会爽朗地笑着和他击掌的莱万碰撞出不可思议的裂痕，弄得他心烦意乱。

曼朱基奇刚穿个裤衩慌忙下楼就看见自己的炮友黏糊糊地挂在自己好友身上，佩里西奇的面色发白，显然也即将支撑不住——得想办法把他增肌的蛋白粉丢了。

“谢谢你……伊万……”  
莱万被丢到曼朱基奇怀里时终于清醒地看清楚了人，眼角还挂着泪，扯出一个勉强的笑脸给好友道谢。佩里西奇一手扶额，皱着眉头说快去快去，曼朱基奇点点头，没多废话，把怀里的人扛上了楼。曼朱基奇来的不久，以前慕尼黑的房子又早就卖了，这时候住的是公寓。他看着电梯的灯光一路亮起又熄灭，最后在一个暖色的光点旁停下。  
佩里西奇斜靠着车抬头看着那扇窗户，路灯白炽的光逐渐斑驳起来，他这才发现原来下雪了。车里莱万温度还残留了一些，他把车窗开到最大，让寒流和雪花把那份温度和其他有的没的东西一起从车里带出去，连同自己的复杂情绪一起。  
停，他想，可以了。佩里西奇点亮手机屏幕，路上给曼朱基奇发的消息还挂在后台，他轻笑了一下，滑动手指。  


—莱维刚才可没少在车上喊你  
—马里奥马里奥的听得我耳朵起茧子

直到那个光点熄灭，他长叹一口气，让雾白的水汽和光一起消失在那个雪夜。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

湛蓝的海溢出微咸的苦涩，被温暖的柔软包裹住亲吻。曼朱基奇汗湿的家居衬衫贴在身上，纤长的肌肉线条紧挨着波兰人发颤的小腹。他的双臂和背部比刚回来时结实了不少，源自某次做爱途中被莱万打趣你上的对抗量还不如我一个Beta后发了狠练起来。曼朱基奇并不后悔这次增肌，此刻用后背与厚实臂膀揽住身下人的饱满触感一瞬间充盈了他的胸腔，他听见莱万的心跳声从胸口传来，带着发黏的呼吸一起，每次深入都带着滚烫的情动。

他很久没做过了，莱万也是。空气里Alpha冲击性的荷尔蒙浓得化不开，曼朱基奇毫无掩饰地释放自己，鼻子贴在莱万刚消下去瘀伤的脖颈上，beta不会像他们一样用信息素交融彼此，只能单方发泄没有得到回应的曼朱基奇不禁有些恼气，身下的动作愈发粗暴，逼出彼此沙哑难耐的低喘。

"不对……"

沉溺于被过度满足的快感中，真实的放纵感让莱万感到后怕，他一刻不停地告诉自己这是谁，摇着头也无法把自己从情欲和那一点点若有若无的温存里捞出来。曼朱基奇的攻势猛烈过头，而自己的身体可悲地爱上了这种屈辱的快感。Alpha咬牙忍耐的声音和自己下体的羞怯水声是从来没有过的。他能异常鲜明地感受到克罗地亚人在他不可控制地变得更加湿润柔软时猛撞了一下内部不堪的小缝，随即更大尺度地抽插起来，臀尖被曼朱基奇骨感的胯部击打出泛粉的一团，莱万呼吸一窒，细碎的呻吟被唇齿吞下，泄在Alpha手里。

曼朱基奇真的摸索到莱万体内那个Beta不该有的裂缝时，被惊出了一身冷汗。

极其稀有的Beta有着类似Omega一样的内腔，只是缺少一个契机让它打开发育，缓慢成熟。

事业成熟期的球员，在这种时候被迫发现自己的体质，他无法想象莱万这些天都经历了什么，而自己过去一次次埋下的种子，究竟让莱万的身体变化到了什么地步。

他为什么会这时候来找自己，答案已经是明摆着的了。

曼朱基齐的心跳猛烈加快。

"莱万，"曼朱基奇开口，

"可以吗？"

第一次被他如此温柔呼唤名字的波兰人睁开被泪水浸润的双眼，他早就爽到视线模糊，曼朱基奇只随便在他体内摩擦几下，前端就淌下不争气的泪水，连带着心理防线也一败涂地。现在的他，曼朱基奇恐怕问他银行卡密码还是工资薪水合同细节也会如实回答。

"可以吗？"

他还没来得及回答，曼朱基奇就被他后穴突如其来的痉挛夹得差点失守。Alpha骂了一句，俯下身把莱万整个人拥进怀里，胸口的心跳都如实交给彼此。

"不……"莱万含糊地开口，曼朱基奇皱了皱眉头，纹着十字架的手臂锁住莱万的力气不由自主地增大，想要捏碎他的坚硬外壳，抽出内里柔软粘稠的软肉吞进自己的世界里。

"……不用问我"

像是回报Alpha鲜明得让人艳羡的热烈情感一般，Beta的双手捧住Alpha汗湿的脸，和对方鼻尖相切，冰蓝的眼眸染上蜜样的焦糖。

"你想做什么……就做吧……"

* * *

操。那一瞬间，曼朱基奇脑子里只有这一个念头，不，任何一个生理正常的Alpha在这种时候都只会有这一个想法。背后莱万的手臂把自己牢牢锁定，他一时分不清是莱万真的被自己弄得像个Omega一样发情，还是从始至终中了莱万的套，让自己标记这个beta，好让他羞于和自己的"Omega"竞争？他摇了摇头，不作他想，破开最后那道防线，就像他无数次在球场上做过的。莱万的瞳孔猛地缩小，随后缓慢地散开，仿佛一只迷路在黑夜里无处可去的鹰。

新生的器官第一次被使用就抽到如此大奖，莱万张了嘴半晌，才听见略带痛苦的低吟，内脏像被顶得移位，全身的神经都颤抖着重启来修复他的混乱，然后再一次被曼朱基齐的阴茎撞个稀巴烂。下腹升起奇异酥麻感是他从未有过的，刚刚泄过软下去的小兄弟在备受冷落的地方悄悄支起来，随着Alpha的进攻把失控滴出的前列腺液抹了他一肚子。

“啊，啊……”

又是被曼朱基齐前翘的龟头撬开生殖腔，身体一切的反应都是莱万陌生的，更可怕的，内里的软肉颤抖着迎接Alpha的滚烫肉棍，被龟头刮过的内壁不知廉耻地吮吸取悦着这个把主人欺负得满脸泪水说不出话的坏东西。大腿被折到胸口，本不该被如此使用的beta的穴眼不断被捣弄出羞耻的汁液，大腿内侧挂满了被打成白沫的精液和汁水，浑身被操弄得发抖，快要进入成结状态的Alpha像是失去了理智，掐住莱万腰的双手用力得留下瘀痕，Beta下意识的夹紧爽得他头皮发麻，几乎忘了这是在Beta的体内，而Beta也不想提醒他。

“不行……不行了……啊……马里奥……”

莱万浑身下雨一样地冒汗，声音模糊在叫得张不开的嘴里，被干得直不起腰任由曼朱基齐掐着屁股往胯下凑，小腹被干得一抽一抽，像替几乎失神的主人哭泣，用被折磨得红肿的穴肉描摹曼朱基齐的形状。初次被开发的内腔像个关不上的水龙头，又像个摇摇欲坠的水弹，交合处传来的爽得发疼的快感几乎把他逼疯，他仿佛觉得自己真如曼朱基齐所骂过的那样是个无可救药的疯子，像个专门给Alpha操的不会怀孕的肉套子。

多么可悲，他甚至已经开始认同他，如果作为beta的自己，能这样留住马里奥也不算坏了。自己毫无意义的自尊心和狼狈不堪的模样早就被他尽收眼底，更何况……

* * *

更何况，Alpha一直都是更被爱的那一个不是吗。

莱万咬住嘴唇，仿佛不这样做肚子里的醋瓶会洒出来似的，喉头半哽咽着从被泪水模糊的视线里找到还埋头苦干的Alpha。

Alpha抬起埋在自己胸口的头，歪着脑袋朝自己笑。

Alpha凑近自己，粗糙的手指从自己眼角滑过，不知道自己什么时候淌下了泪水。

Alpha把差点从床上掉下去的自己拉回来，脸凑近到能看清对方被汗沾染成一片的潮湿睫毛。

Alpha高温湿润的额头温柔地贴上自己的，像在温柔地点燃一块死地。

Alpha他——

我们需要Alpha中锋！！！

猛然响起的，那个输球的夜晚，那个再一次无奈止步的赛后，球迷半愤怒半破音的呐喊，激得莱万心跳如雷。

他想起来了。从曼朱基齐回来的那个晚上开始，自己就毫无胜利的可能。

Alpha甚至没有想过要赢，这场毫无意义的攻防战从头到尾都是自己一人的独角戏。什么也不会改变——从最开始不对劲的就是自己，从最开始闹别扭的就是自己，不，或许更早，这份扭曲的，嫉妒的，丑恶的感情，已经将自己吞噬消化，溶解在马里奥曼朱基齐直率得近乎箭矢的眼神里

“……你……”

莱万喃喃地自言自语，不管曼朱基齐是否听得到——反正他也不懂波兰语不是吗。

“只是看着你，就会觉得痛苦……”

他回想起官宣曼朱基齐回归的那个夜晚，沸腾的社媒，喜出望外的队友，因为闹别扭和高层不愉快的自己。他回想起数年前Alpha还在斑马军团时用信息素和额头给自己来的下马威，和在那更久之前，他站在台下仰望着曼朱基齐举起那个奖杯。

一切都和他有关，一切都和他无关。

”……我只是嫉妒能被爱着的你。“

莱万故意把嘴凑近曼朱基齐的尖耳，借着语言屏障把自己的真心藏起来，又肆无忌惮地挑拨他。用说我爱你一样的甜蜜的语气，微笑着吐出几个拗口的他永远不会懂的波兰词。

Alpha被莱万突如其来的夹击弄了个措手不及，还没来得及拔出就在刚被肏开的狭窄细缝里进入了成结状态。

来吧，赔上职业生涯我也要拉你一起下地狱。

* * *

"你疯了？这还不是能完全接受我的时候吧！”

曼朱基齐有些气恼又心疼地训斥了几句，俯下身抱住莱万侧躺过去，好让暂时不能动弹的两人能舒服一些。莱万体内一股和刚才完全不同的暖流鞭笞着自己，他心虚地用手往身下一探，果然见了红。

“唔嗯……”

莱万的肩膀止不住地颤抖，却始终背对着自己，让人无法确认他现在有多痛苦。

“傻逼啊你……都说了全部交给我，你个控制狂连这种时候都犟……“

曼朱基齐的略带疲惫沙哑的声音在背后嗡鸣，然后逐渐消失远去了。

曼朱基奇醒来时被面前一片温暖的肉色包围着。他愣神了一会儿，反应过来这是莱万的胸口，他俩昨晚完事后就这么抱着过了一夜。

他随意动了动，身下粘稠的感觉被略显涩缩的肉感代替，莱万和自己的下体都不堪入目，褪去结依然不容小觑的阴茎拔出时噗嗤的水声和过度摩擦带来的龟头处鲜明的不适都控诉着主人对他过度的使用。些微的血痕刺得Alpha良心不安，Beta还睡得很沉，半张着嘴，满面干涸的泪痕好不狼狈。

曼朱基奇抬了抬莱万半开合的下巴，干燥单薄的双唇闭起来像是嘟起嘴唇索吻——他清醒时绝不会露出的表情。alpha笑了笑，把莱万揽着自己的手臂掰开，把他拉到和自己平齐的高度吻了上去。

"这就是你一大早谋杀床伴的方式吗曼朱基奇？"

莱万是被自己的咳嗽和缺氧感憋醒的，他下意识推开面前毛茸茸的尖脑袋，红着脸深呼吸半天，才压着嗓子开口。正要质问，他明显回忆起了自己混乱不堪的昨夜，说话也磕绊了。身体逐渐涌起的热潮和不适再次席卷而来，他简直就要怀疑曼朱基奇这个男人是个对他专用的春药，连alpha炽热的的呼吸划过皮肤都能激得他浑身一颤。 曼朱基齐看着莱万一大早非常有兴致的小兄弟，眉毛挑得比山还高。

Alpha完全没有满足，和beta做爱的唯一坏处就是没有信息素的交融，beta昨晚已经被自己折腾得足够凄惨，但以正常AO发情期之间动辄做上一周的性爱来说，自己得到的分量只够解渴。曼朱基齐舔了舔嘴唇，在要不要浴血奋战和扮演一个优秀好老攻之间天人交战了一番，最终选择了后者——开什么玩笑，后天还有比赛明天就要训练，真要再干点什么也得等到休息再说。

至于现在嘛……克罗地亚人轻叹一声，低下头把莱万半勃的阴茎含进温暖湿热的口中，被冷落了一晚上的小家伙受宠若惊地颤动起来。曼朱基齐射进去的东西从他身后还未闭合的淫靡处混着被打成沫的汁液和血痕淌下，在克罗地亚人不安分的手指的翻搅下混合成诡谲而淫荡的熟粉色，像一个熟得过头的果实被粗暴地蹂躏出汁。已经被开发过的穴肉哪里经得起这般挑逗，被克罗地亚人用牙尖擦过边缘的刺痛和快感一起袭来，莱万又一次全面溃败在他手下——甚至没有被插入就被用手指玩弄到高潮，阴茎已经没有什么可射的了，只淅淅沥沥淌着没有粘性的体液，像个年久失修的小花洒。

救了莱万一手的是门外传来的小声犬吠，他俩同时打了个激灵，曼朱基齐抬起头看着莱万，还有些犹豫要先喂饱leni还是lewy，就被莱万猛的起身差点撞倒，波兰人匆匆穿上皱得不像样的裤衩，把被拒之门外的小巴哥犬抱了进来，动作之利索让曼朱基齐叹服不愧是远近闻名的铁人，这恢复能力强得离谱。

”狗粮呢？”

”柜子底下——我去拿，你别动了，难得拖地。“

莱万抱着leni点点头，听话地坐在床上等着克罗地亚人来喂饱小狗。曼朱基齐看着一人一狗难得乖巧的样子，扭过头去艰难地抑制自己上扬的嘴角。

”嗯……果然leni的食欲不太好啊……“

波兰人皱着眉头更换抱小狗的姿势，怕自己压倒它不舒服的地方。

”难道是因为昨晚我过来，忙着没喂它饿着了……“

眼看波兰人又要开始自我责怪，曼朱基齐连忙打断他，”我之前已经带她去医院看了，没有多大问题。只是……“

莱万舒展开紧蹙的眉头，身子向前探了一点，“只是？”

克罗地亚人厚重的眼皮垂下来，“leni她……已经快要11岁了。”

两人陷入了沉默，光裸着的背部久违地感受到凉意，莱万张了张嘴，安慰的话在嘴边却显得无力，焉巴的小leni发出几声微不可闻的喉音，倒像在安慰两个大人。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章用词较为不含蓄，ooc且充满意淫，评价皆摘自redditins推特和德国报纸等不代表作者观点，出现的路人纯剧情需要绝无表现现实人物

后天觉醒的omega，在生理上出现怎样的不合常理都无法预见。被那样"标记"过后，omega本该平息的发热期，在莱万身上似乎并没有完全消去。仿佛食髓知味一般，尝过了Alpha致命的侵略性和高潮到窒息快感的"beta"身体，已经朝着不可逆转的未知方向变化。波兰人不知道对Alpha对beta的标记是否有效，但自己身体对他的渴求毫不留情地一遍遍告诉他，你回不去了。  
失常的身体让他万分不安。莱万一向要把自己身体的每一块肌肉了解得清清楚楚，饮食睡眠训练无一不精益求精，在工作时才不会出现不职业的外在因素打乱计划。可现在自己的身体已经变得陌生，每一次在训练场上看见和自己交缠过的Alpha，他说话的声音也好，踢球的动作也好，他射门的瞬间也好，下腹部都会微微发热，仿佛内里被反复冲撞的快感还未消散。而Alpha并不会被beta微弱不可闻的信息素吸引，他一直都明白这点，却无法戒断。

真的是……输得彻底啊。

莱万刷了下ins，底下对自己的恶评已经累计到了无法忽视的地步，多是让他快点把位置还给曼朱基奇，还引经据典说明了一番beta如何无法胜任拜仁中锋，他啧了一声，把评论功能关闭，让愤怒的球迷们吃了个闭门羹。

无所适从的身体变化不可避免地影响了他的脚步。仿佛身体的能量都被新生的omega器官汲取了一般，稍一不注意肌肉都会瘦掉，为了维持体重只好不断加练。  
"今天的负荷已经足够了，莱万。"  


体能教练无不担心地看着这个还在训练的beta。他自尊心太高，给自己强加了不少压力，像用训练逃避什么一样。  
"你已经加练了两小时了。给肌肉的负荷太大，只会适得其反的。"  
波兰人沉默着做完最后一组训练，望着窗外泛着红光的夕阳，叹了口气，没有说话。

他越是想抓住流失的体力和精力，那些东西就更调皮地从他指尖溜走。后天觉醒的omega激素像是要把他从头到脚改造一番一样，心理和生理的变化却迟迟无法同步。

又一次，又一次迷失了，又一次错过了。莱万喘着气蹲下来，双眼无神，滑门而过的球打在边网上，他多么希望这个皮球能听话地滚进球门，却只能无力地掩面。球迷的嘘声震得他心脏发抖，下意识地往边场看过去，教练正对第四官员说着些什么，曼朱基奇站了起来，开始换衣服热身，啊他怎么还穿着那条白色的内裤——莱万被自己的思维跳脱吓得一激灵，自己竟然在赛场上还分心想alpha的事情，这种情况下，身体依然不受自己的控制。  
曼朱基奇的手指和他人一样瘦长，骨节分明，手掌宽大却很温暖。克罗地亚人抬起手与他击掌，红色的手套在他眼里无比刺眼。  
好热……  
莱万坐下来，耳边爆发出球迷们兴奋的怒吼，他双眼发直，置若罔闻。  
曼朱基奇刚刚脱下的外套，就甩在自己座位旁边。  


_基米希传给科曼！金斯利科曼！盘过一人！两人！_  


如果只是装作拿错了……应该不会被怀疑吧……  


_无人可挡！科曼面对球门——_

赛场的焦灼吸引了几乎所有人的目光，莱万神态自然地把曼朱基奇的外套穿在身上，然后假装是出汗太多很冷一样，拉上拉链在板凳上蜷缩起来，把头埋进外套的领子里，让自己被Alpha的味道和温度包裹。  


_金斯利！并没有自己射门！他传球了 ！曼朱基奇从后插上！无人盯防！_

好温暖……  
就像被曼朱基奇温柔地抱住一样。莱万闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，Alpha的信息素从鼻腔直冲脑门。他无端地对这件外套寄予了不合实际的期待，希望这是一件刀枪不入的盔甲，只要待在里面就不会被伤害。  
球迷高声唱起了歌，高喊着曼朱基奇的名字，他知道曼朱基奇进球了，下腹部升腾起奇异的酥麻感，电流从脚趾爽到大脑，大腿内侧开始发抖，Alpha信息素的冲击让内里那个被克罗地亚人撞开无数次的生殖腔又蠕动起来，渴望着它该有的东西。  
哨响，比赛结束，球迷站起来欢呼呐喊，没人注意到莱万依旧蜷缩在板凳上，双肩不断地颤动，球裤下一滩暧昧的深色湿痕。

* * *

  
马里奥曼朱基奇，Alpha，是个踢球的，位置是中锋，比赛完刚接受完采访，就被提前退场的beta黑着脸拖进了对外用的厕所隔间里。如果看监控的大叔没在喝茶，就能看见他们的进球功臣一脸惊恐地被他换下的beta拖走的全过程，这让图片报也少了一个"莱万因不满曼朱基奇占用出场时间私下殴打队友"的breakingnews。

莱万把手机揣回兜里，把曼朱基奇按坐在马桶上，一把扯下裤子口硬就骑了上去，交合处源源不断溢出的汁液被Alpha火热的肉棍干进干出，beta腰部核心力量果然了得，来回按着彼此的敏感处上下来回套弄，柔软的肠肉谄媚地缠紧alpha想要吸出精液，不仅自己的臀缝被干得沾满黏液，曼朱基奇也被他过于到位的服务伺候得舒服地长叹出来。  
波兰人还穿着全套球衣外套，只把裤子褪到刚好能露出后穴吞吃阴茎的程度，在工作中偷情的刺激感把两人都裹挟进欲望的深渊。beta撑着Alpha布满纹身的手臂，下体传来的过量快感叫嚣着让他情不自禁地骑得更快，夹得更紧，他忘情地搂住这个刚刚进过球的Alpha，盆腔里的热量聚集到快要融化他。串在Alpha阴茎上来回耸动的beta表情爽得几乎扭曲，内腔里无处可去的爱液被Alpha上翘的龟头干化了，擦融了，把曼朱基奇的肉棍染得水亮，淌得他一大腿都是。  
莱万爽得语无伦次，大腿筋挛了一下，意识到快要到高潮的自我防御机制使他不由自主地慢下来，感受到Alpha的东西在自己体内变得更硬，嘴角微微上翘。已经被挑起兴致的Alpha哪里受得了这样的折磨，掐住莱万精瘦漂亮的腰，下体用力往上一顶，撬开了那个不断冒水的淫腔不断肏干。莱万哀叫一声，被忽略的beta的阴茎颤抖着喷射一道乳白的弧线洒在曼朱基奇麦色的腹肌上，看起来格外下流。

"弄……弄脏了……我的……"

波兰人失神地看着Alpha的腹肌上自己的浊液流淌，像是终于给他留下了什么一样露出了笑容。曼朱基奇心底一动，就着波兰人没脱下的外套包住莱万站了起来，这么晚浴室里应该已经没有人了。  
"还要……"莱万察觉到Alpha的意图，扯住对方的衣领把脸靠近他的耳边，"马里奥……我还要……还不够……"  
曼朱基奇挑了挑眉，他和他的小兄弟自然还很有精神，莱万今天这么有感觉，再做一会儿岂不美哉。他把莱万放平躺在浴室隔间里的坐浴台子上，把彼此碍事的裤子彻底扒掉，再一次挺进了那个刚高潮过的火热小穴。

"啊……啊……哦……"再次从背后纳入Alpha阴茎的感觉爽得像过电，下腹仿佛坠着一个充满温热汁液的水球，被侵入的肉棍搅合得乱七八糟，几乎是内腔被插满的同时，体内的饱胀感就让莱万哆嗦着再次高潮了，还没完全勃起的疲软阴茎顶端漏出几滴前列腺液，像在替主人流泪。  
曼朱基奇深吸一口气，咬牙硬挺过莱万下体不讲武德的高潮夹击，无暇管控的Alpha信息素释放出来，把情迷意乱的beta包裹在其中。

"好舒服……好热……一直在……有什么在出来……"  
还沉浸在上一波高潮里的波兰人再一次被顶撞那个碰不得的内腔，莱万现在屁股高高翘起，贴在Alpha下身，顺从地随着挺动的频率拍打出淫靡的水声。莱万整个身体都被肏得瘫软了下来，全身的神经都被调用去产生性快感，塌陷下来的腰凹出一道迷人的沟壑，Alpha的阴茎在他的臀尖抽送，干出的淫水累积在腰窝里，随着身体摇晃撒得到处都是。  
"不要……里面……有什么要……好可怕……"  


腔口的软肉被Alpha的龟头顶得松软，一蹭就爽得莱万下腹发颤，仿佛有什么要突破大门喷涌一样，莱万被这种陌生的快感吓得直冒汗，身体僵直。曼朱基奇感觉到beta的不对劲，放缓了动作，掐在人鱼线上的双手前移了一下，来回按摩被撞得发麻的下腹。莱万被突如其来的温柔激得差点掉泪，内里被干得颤抖依然在渴求着精液。  
"放松，莱万。"曼朱基奇才不听这个对omega生殖系统一窍不通的"beta"，温暖的掌心护住肚脐眼下酥麻的一片来回揉动。  
"不用怕，记住这个感觉，omega就是这样高潮的……"

两人胸贴着背，同时动起腰来，Alpha能从手上的肉感摸出自己的鸡巴在莱万小腹里干得多么深，下腹的肌肉收紧起来，甚至可以肉眼看出阴茎在里面耸动的轮廓，一凸一凸的把beta最后的防线也几乎干碎。

咔嚓。  
浴室的外门打开了，莱万被吓得捂住嘴，曼朱基奇停下动作，抱住还没平息下呼吸的beta。  
"就是说啊，以后干脆让曼朱基奇首发算了……就莱万现在那个样子……"  
进来的两人有说有笑的聊着刚才的比赛，毫无知觉被议论的两人就在一墙之隔的最里间的浴室里苟且。  
"别这么说，这都是教练决定的事情……"  
"切……啊，我的表到底掉在哪里了？不会滑到隔间里去了吧？"

只有四个隔间，两个中锋就窝在最里面的一个，莱万明显被这句话惊住了，身体僵硬了一下，连带着下体痉挛夹得曼朱基奇差点破功，Alpha咬了咬牙，把背对着自己趴在坐台上的莱万抱起来调了个个儿搂在自己怀里，阴茎在体内转动的快感差点让莱万惊呼出声，把手搭在莱万捂着嘴的手上，beta把呻吟咽回肚子，反手插进曼朱基奇修长漂亮的手指间，十指相握，捏紧了彼此的心脏。  
吱——  
第一间。  
"没有啊……"  
"真的滑进来了吗？你要不要去别的地方看看。"  
"可恶！都怪比赛太精彩了……"  
"那是曼朱基奇上来之后才精彩吧。"  
"有对比才更精彩啊！"

beta的手微微发抖，呼吸急切了一些，扭过头去不想把难堪的一面再暴露给Alpha——即使他已经在曼朱基奇面前出过太多洋相，唯有足球，唯有这里他不想再让步。

"这间也没有啊。"  
说话间两人已经打开了第二个隔间，要是下一个隔间也没有，莱万和曼朱基奇所在的最内侧房间就一定会被检查到。  
"看见曼朱基奇刚才最后那个动作了吗！以后我要是进球了也要那样拍队徽！太帅了！'  
"好好好，你第几次说了。"  
"我说啊……"  
"嗯？"  
两人停下脚步。  
"要是我们的中锋一直是曼朱基奇多好啊……"  
"……现在说这种话有什么意思，那种时候任谁都会选莱万吧。"  
"可是，"那人停顿了一下，  
"我还是觉得……拜仁的中锋就应该是Alpha啊。"  
  


莱万浑身发冷。他一直逃避和曼朱基奇的真正冲突，用性爱和给彼此的快感掩盖过去的问心有愧，球迷也好，队友也好，名宿也好教练也好，所有人都知道。无论如何回避刺向自己的眼神，充耳不闻场上的嘘声，关掉评论也挡不住，把自己锁在盔甲里也无济于事。  
beta抬起头，曼朱基奇看向自己的眼神明亮得不像话，像箭一样锐利地投向自己眼底，射穿所有心防，一如他数年前射穿自己背后的网。

_当我看着曼朱基奇闪闪发光的眼神的时候，我看到了很多拜仁在过去四年里的淘汰赛里本可以用到的——贪婪，胜利的欲望，决心和激情。_

莱万想起自己刚才在赛场上如何失态到不得不提前退场清理身体，刚拿出手机就看见推送了图片报对曼朱基奇的头条评论。

……啊，本来就应该这样不是吗。

莱万撇了撇嘴，可悲的是，自己的身体依然对此感到兴奋，他甚至在看到这句话的时候就又打湿了裤子，把刚结束了比赛的曼朱基奇拉进厕所狠骑了一通。眼下刚刚被扑灭的情欲又卷土重来，beta用不可闻的声音笑了一下，甩开两人交叠的手吻了上去。

"看看下一间吧。"

外头的人朝离他们一墙之隔的隔壁走去，曼朱基奇急得冒汗，莱万却一副释然得像满不在乎的样子开始亲吻自己。下体又随着莱万的动作搅动起来，被迫接受的快感让两人开始急速呼吸，莱万本就被吊在高潮的边缘，在快要被发现的地方疯狂做爱这个认知敲打着他的道德底线，下腹热流涌动，脚尖绷直，脖子伸直凸出漂亮的喉结，轻轻晃腰让Alpha的阴茎捅干内里的脆弱，爽得直翻白眼。  
作为两人中还理智尚存的一位，曼朱基奇简直苦不堪言，莱万甜蜜的刑罚和两人暴露的风险让他天人交战。他咬着牙强忍着把莱万按在墙上猛干一通的欲望，门外两人的脚步声越来越近，情急之下他四处张望，忽然被脚边什么亮闪闪的东西晃了下眼，他定睛一看，两房间隔板底下，一块表静静地躺在那里。

吱——  
门开了。为了抑制莱万的晃动，克罗地亚人掐着腰把他抬起来，再狠插了回去，一时间莱万已经受不了快感的折磨，爽到崩溃的边缘，肠肉紧紧吸住曼朱基奇的肉棍，再被开门的声音一激，下腹一松，内腔的裂缝像贝一样张合吸吮，被雪藏已久的淫汁热热地朝着Alpha的小兄弟一股一股地喷洒。beta张了张嘴无声地高潮，下身汁液哗哗乱淌，又在alpha面前丢了身子。

"哦，在这里啊，那没事了。"  
"走吧走吧。"

表掉在了两隔间的交界处，曼朱基奇抢在隔壁门被打开前前把表彻底地踢了出去，才让两人免于社死。他还没来得及平复紧张的情绪，莱万夹着他要命的地方潮喷的快感又把他吊了回来。浴室外门一关，他就迫不及待地把不安分的beta从身上扒下来，按在墙上干得他脚不沾地两脚悬空。

"哦……哦哦哦……"早被干成鸡巴套子的内腔热情地接受了曼朱基奇，张开双腿迎接alpha愤怒的冲刺，他早被操得浑身湿透，高潮数次的身体敏感得要命。

"莱万，你这次又是什么毛病，就不怕被发现的，嗯？"曼朱基奇觉得他又好气又好笑，"你知道你刚才潮吹了吗，像个真正的Omega一样。"

"嗯……是的，我是Omega……"beta爽得胡言乱语，恨不得就变成曼朱基奇的omega长在他的鸡巴上挨操。"里面……一直在出来……停不下来……啊！！"他抱紧曼朱基奇又潮喷了一次，脚趾都抽搐起来，浑身只想着要曼朱基奇操。  
"是不是有人看见你被干还更爽？"  
"是……好舒服……好舒服……啊……又去了……"

莱万已经被开发彻底，浑身都透着被干透了的骚劲儿，beta的穴肉已经彻底沦为Alpha的泄欲工具，没有Alpha干进去还难过得直流泪。莱万扣着墙缝想找个支点，可全身只能悬挑在曼朱基奇要人命的肉棍上，用喷涌的黏液把Alpha的小兄弟浇了一次又一次。  
"你……"  
曼朱基奇张了张嘴，眼下的莱万看起来像完全沦为了性欲的奴隶，可刚才他抓着自己的手浑身害怕得发抖的样子，听见外面的人谈论时通红了的眼眶，还是让他对莱万生出一丝怜惜——操，他从没觉得自己居然也有这么看待这个烦人的beta的时候。

"……别把那些话放在心上……"  
不行，一开口，连曼朱基奇自己都觉得这话像在借机居高临下地嘲讽他，果不其然莱万浑身一颤，一直忍着的眼泪就掉了下来。

"……怎么了，他们说的有什么问题吗？"

"莱万，别这样。"  
beta中锋甩开曼朱基奇想要给自己擦去眼泪的手，鼻子一酸，把头埋进外套里。

"有什么问题？明明所有人都知道……明明所有人都是这样想的………连我都觉得应该是这样。"

莱万顿了顿，强压下去的哭腔听起来破碎不堪。

"……有什么关系，那种事情我一点也不在意，反正连主席都说了我就是一个外来的雇佣兵，还是个beta，没人在意我，我也不关心任何……"

啪。

莱万做梦也没想到会有人给一个正在哭泣的人来一耳光。  
曼朱基奇的手挺大，留下的印子也不小，莱万愣了愣，回过神来，Alpha的表情，像极了愤怒。  
他有什么好愤怒的。  


"我啊，不会说那种漂亮话，也懒得安慰你。"曼朱基奇一字一顿地说，好让莱万听明白。

"但有件事我得让你知道，毫无斗志的竞争对手，一点意思也没有。"

曼朱基奇顶上莱万的额头，眼对着眼，随即下身又活动起来，内腔被肏开的刺激让莱万闭上眼又难耐地呻吟起来，Alpha像是在玩弄他一样，一下抽出去，堵在里头的汁液哗啦啦洒在地板上，水声听得莱万羞愧极了。再整根没入那个被打得通红的穴肉里，把脆弱的内腔整个碾过，如此全进全出大开大合地肏了几十回，淫液淅淅沥沥地撒了一地，莱万彻底崩溃，哭叫起来让曼朱基奇快点射进去。高潮时腔口一夹，正卡住曼朱基奇的冠状物上不让他出来，简直是瞌睡了有人递枕头，曼朱基奇也就心安理得地朝着这个专属于他的内腔播了种，烫得内室一颤，又夹着正在成结内射的鸡巴筋挛了一番，才彻底安静下来接受他的标记——他们两人都不知道这是第几次标记了。  
曼朱基奇看着在怀里迷迷糊糊的莱万，脸上泪水鼻涕好不狼狈他却一点也不觉得讨厌。他把脑袋贴近beta柔软的脖颈，些微没刮干净的胡茬刺得莱万呜咽了几下，但也没有抗拒他的啃咬，牙齿刺下去时莱万攥紧了衣袖，仿佛那是个什么万分宝贵的东西。曼朱基奇暗生不爽，心想你Alpha就在这儿怎么不抱我呢，把被两人蹂躏得皱巴巴的训练服外套脱了下来。他刚要把衣服抖开叠好，免得莱万又抱怨他连衣服也不给人留。  
一个M·M的绣字出现在他眼前。

这分明是曼朱基齐自己的训练服。

克罗地亚人挑了挑眉，莱万已经在他怀里睡熟。他低下头看了看beta不说话时还算不错的睡脸，头一回发现莱万睡觉时两腮会微微鼓起，像个可爱的生气小河豚。

_你也差不多该定下来了吧，马里奥_

那个莱万第一次觉醒omega体质的雪夜，送他来自己家里的同胞叮嘱的短信不知道为什么突然浮现在他脑海里。

他笑了起来，突然一切都明白了。

  
  


tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无关紧要的小剧场：  
> 佩剑：莱维，你这是被谁打了  
> 莱万：……女朋友。  
> 佩剑：你女朋友是指那种手挺大人很高190以上壮得能踢中锋的那种吗。  
> 莱万：……  
> 佩剑：那你加油💪


End file.
